A Brothers Sin
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: Just because it's the right decision, doesn't mean it feels right.


_**Authors Note: Well, it seems that I have gotten myself into a pickle. I have not been able to come to a decision on whether or not I like the next chapters of both**_ **Amnesia** _ **and**_ **The Beast in the Man** _ **. I've been continuously revising them without satisfaction. So, in the meantime, I'm going to grant the readers with this One-Shot to tide them over so to speak.**_

 _ **Warning(s): Vulgar language, strong sexual content, and minor violence.**_

With the rain pattering down against his windshield, the radio humming throughout the cab, Booth found himself shifting yet again in the stiff leather seat of the drivers' side. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel before moving to his knee smoothing over the surgery scar there; then he was fiddling with his phone, checking the time and the messages that still hadn't come in. A groan of frustration escaped his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head. He could feel the headache surging through his temples, brought on by his resistance against sleep, his hand coming up to scrub over his face. The stubble scraped against his palm, chapped lips parting for yet another yawn. But as the radio clock stung his eyes, and his wipers cleared another sheet of droplets from the glass, the figure sauntered across the street.

Cracking his knuckles and killing the engine entirely, he hopped out of the SUV. Black boots sloshing into puddle covered asphalt that dampened the legs of his dark jeans. Tense shoulders rolled and adjusted, long spine straightened and cracked as gas bubbles released, biceps flexing and relaxing, chest expanding with a dominance that would surely intimidate any point that needed to be made. Taking one last look at his brooding figure in the blurry reflection of his window, he rotated on one heel and began the stalk.

The air was brisk, making the raindrops that much colder when they gently drizzled along his face, and glided off his leather jacket. His jeans were soaked at the cuff, and each stomp of his boot splashed more and more water higher up the pant leg making him shiver slightly. Booth watched his subject carefully, following him silently around every corner, and up every street. He could tell his subject new he was there by the way the broad shoulders hunched forward, and the buzz-cut head shifted from side to side in a cracking motion masking the fact he was scoping out escape routes. Booth did his best to duck out of streetlight halos and dodge shoulder bumps of the few other pedestrians on the sidewalk. His eyes darted ahead, searching out and finding the tucked away alley. It wasn't but a few seconds later that his target found the same alleyway and his right knee pivoted towards it, thighs flexing as he broke into a run. Booth's stride lengthened slightly, heart pumping just a little bit faster, boots coming down a little heavier, before he knew it his calloused hands grasped the back of the jacket firmly and toned arms shoved to the side dragging it's occupant with until the cool brick of the wall scratched through clothing. Booth was quick to dodge the left hook aimed at his temple, and his biceps flexed and un-flexed as he slammed his subject once more against the slick brick, this time feeling the broad bones vibrate in his hands.

"Jared." His teeth clenched so tight he thought the back molars would crack.

"Seeley." The stench of the alcohol nearly made him gag, and the sound of his given name made his heart break.

Booth was just about soaked to the bone, the water droplets framing his tensed jaw, his once spikey hair now flattened and drenched, his fingers aching as he held tight to his baby brother's collar. The strings of his heart were tugging, begging him not to do what he was going to do, to not say what he was about to say. But he had a wife, a baby girl to think about now, and he couldn't keep these late night rescues up anymore. So he grit his teeth together, curled his lips back in a scowl and spoke with as much sternness as he could muster.

"You have a family." The scowl that graced his already brooding features made him look menacing and violent. He shoved his younger brothers chest until his back bounced off the brick of the old building for a third time to emphasize his point.

"As do you." A reciprocated shove barely budged Booth, his legs widening to shoulder width, heels planting. He didn't want to strike him, he didn't want to even shove him, but his fist was up and extending from behind his shoulder before his control kicked in and the smooth edge of his younger brothers jaw cracked against his white knuckles.

"You're running yourself into the fucking gutter. Putting Padme and yourself in danger!" The tight fists relaxed then clenched once more as the cold forced the soreness to the forefront of his brain. He resisted the urge to flex the muscles up and back a second time, containing the beast that was rearing its ugly head.

"And yet here you are _again._ Just can't help yourself can you Seeley? Always have to be the fucking hero. Well, maybe I'm fucking tired of being saved. Hmm? You ever think…about…that?" The condescending tone scratched at his anger, poking at him as if he were a sleeping bear. Taking a steadying breath through his nostrils he forced himself to ease the tension in his shoulders as he watched the trickle of blood fall from his lip and down his chin.

"Jared, your wife is at home worried about you. You have a career in the military that is honorable. Don't throw it away. Don't be like-."

"Dad? Is that what you're going to say? Come on big brother, you know I'm nothing like him. Seel, I'm just having fun. It's not like I'm throwing my wife down stairs or even slapping my boys around. No, don't you _dare_ fucking compare me to _him._ " The ice in his younger brothers tone raced through his skin to his bones and he trembled. The glossy eyes, the bloodshot vessels, the shaking hands, the stale stench on his breath. This was more than just having fun; he was bleeding himself dry from the inside out.

"No, you're not doing any of those things, but you're still doing damage. I can't keep sneaking you money anymore Jared. Get your shit together. Please. I'm begging you. I've run out of favors to use."

"Or fucking what Seeley? You're fucking White Knight bullshit will always kick in and undermine your ability to be a hard ass. You're a fucking push over. You really think you can be fucking tough on me? That's the first time you've so much as put a fingertip on me in over 20 years. You don't fucking have it in you. So don't fucking threaten me with cutting me off. You'd never be able to follow through. So fucking spare me your hero lecture."

Booth watched the shaky fingers reach into the inside coat pocket and a silver flask glimmered in the halo of a streetlight. It rose to his lips and the liquid coated his brothers' tongue, a smirk caressing him dangerously. He hated this, hated seeing his brother throw his life away, knowing that he was right. He'd never betray that aspect of Jared. Yet he always thought he'd never raise a hand to him, not after all those years he spent jumping in front of him. Hanging his head with slight defeat, he mustered up as much courage as he could.

"Jared, this is the last time. I mean it; I'm done helping you. Bones and I; I can't keep hiding it from her. Even though I'm sure she already knows. And Padme, I hope she's gone already. You're on your fucking own little brother. I can't come to your rescue anymore. It's time for you to start taking responsibility for your actions." The words drew a visible flinch from Jared, but he took a step back, his hands shoving into his wet pockets, and a half assed shrug following his statement. He watched the glare caress Jared's face, and a surge of pain at the reminder of his father coursed through his veins making him boil.

"You son of a bitch." Harsh, cold and dead. But they were said and they stung.

"I'm sorry Jared. Any outstanding debts, you need to pay on your own. Bones and I are no longer helping you. You don't think I can walk away, fucking watch me. I've bailed you out enough. Stand on your own two feet for once."

His legs felt heavier as he dragged them under him in a slow pace away from the alley. When Jared's words hit his ears, he nearly spun around to take everything he said, back.

"They'll kill me Seeley." Booth was determined this time though, so he didn't glance over a broad shoulder, nor did he perk his sniper ears to his surroundings in curiosity. Instead, he just moved back to his SUV in a steady manner, his eyes taking in the pool hall his brother had emerged from, one last time. That place was a curse for the Booth family. Sucking them in until there was nothing left to take; his fingers twitched over the porcelain poker chip reminding him of it all. He suppressed the urge to force the heavy wooden door open and order the usual, slap a $50 on the velvet and measure a stick. The rain made it all too tempting, but the chip made it that much more easy to swing the heavy black door open to his SUV. Climbing in, his wet clothes slipped along the leather, his hand aching, a pinching of nerves racing up his arm into his shoulder as he gripped the wheel. The bruises would be hard to hide from Bones, and he knew she'd spend minutes examining his fingers and all the other bones in his hand until she was satisfied it was nothing more than bad bruising. With a heavy heart, and one last look out his droplet-covered windshield, he forced the large Sedan into drive, and headed back home.

Regret flashed through him like the headlights of the oncoming traffic. He couldn't help but wonder about his little brothers' words; if they were true or just said as a ploy to get him to go back on his words. The chill in his bones made his body ache, his head was throbbing with emotion and pain of what he may have just done. Flicking on the heat, he rubbed his hands together at the stoplight wincing briefly at the searing pain in his right hand. Even on full blast, the searing air didn't warm him, so he chalked it up to his Catholic boy soul making him suffer for his choices to neglect his own blood. But he had more to think about now. More precious things to consider than just his brother. He had been forced to face all his issues head on in his life; it was time for Jared to do the same. Get a taste of what that was like. Sometimes pain was necessary in order to learn in life.

When he arrived home, the kitchen and living area was dark, and there was a small lamplight coming from their bedroom. He sighed rubbing his feet back and forth on the doormat before kicking his slippery boots off and pushing them to the side of the door. He set his keys in the bowl on the small dresser; he thought about peeling the wet leather from his shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack to dry, but the fumbling coming from his bedroom had him neglecting the thought. So, instead he headed straight for his bedroom, the promising comfort of his wife fueling his aching and rain-soaked frame those few extra steps. He leaned against the door jam staring into their overly large master bedroom; she was sitting up against the headboard, one of his flyers t-shirts snug against her breasts, laptop on her comforter covered lap, her fingers working quickly across the keys. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

"It's late." Her monotone voice rang in his ears, and he hung his head staring down at his soaked socks, wiggling his toes to bring the blood back to them.

"Yeah, things ran a little over." It was a subtle lie and he didn't even need to look at her to know that she didn't take it as bait.

"You saw Jared." A sigh made his nostrils flare, keeping his eyes on the ground he made his way to their bathroom, and stripped away the soaking clothes until he was naked in front of the wall length mirror.

"Yeah." Was all he could muster. Turning the walk in shower on full blast, slowly increasing the heat temperature, he stepped in. His teeth ground together at the sensation of steaming scalding water pressing into his cold skin, it made the tan flesh pull taut and the already strained muscles flex deeper.

Her footsteps were so light he didn't even notice she had entered the bathroom let alone the shower until the slightly cooler air hit his back and made him shiver. His arms were stretched in front of him on the tiled wall of the shower, his head draped between his broad shoulders. He felt her soft breasts press against his back, her arms winding around his lats to splay her fingers across his pectorals. She gently pressed in and massaged, her lips splaying soft kisses along his spine.

"Bones…" His tone was a weary warning, almost exhausted and pained. Her soft lips pressed against the center of the back of his neck then and her breath was whisper soft.

"Shhh…Let me help you Booth. You're hurt." He caught the double entrenada and chose not to acknowledge it. He needed her, to feel her, to feel something other than the guilt that was beginning to consume him ever since he walked in the front door, hell the guilt wrapped around him like the cold blanket it was the minute he took those painful steps with Jared at his back. His fists clenched then relaxed multiple times, and his chest drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He had failed to help his brother. There was nothing that would change that. For a split second he wondered what it'd feel like if his knuckles met the tile. Would it crack? Would his wife jump away from him? Which bones would break and fracture and displace themselves in his hands?

Her perfect nimble fingers pressed on each knot and gently kneaded them free making those violent thoughts fade and soothe the pain carefully and skillfully. All the while, her lips stayed at his neck placing feather light kisses along the corded muscle there. She could feel the tension moving in and out of his frame with each kiss and press of her fingers, and she wanted so bad to take it all from him. But she stayed silent and simply continued her ministrations until each knot was worked free. Once satisfied that the majority of his tension was released, she once more wrapped her arms around his upper back, hands splayed carefully over his chest and placed her lips at his ear. Her words were gentle, caring, yet firm and held purchase.

"You need to feel something other than this guilt Booth." He grumbled his response leaving any other sign of acknowledgment to her imagination.

With a firmness he knew all too well, she pressed the tips of her fingers into the chest muscles that flexed deliciously under his tanned skin with want. Her lips pressed flush against his ear, she spoke once more.

"Fuck me. You can take it all out on me Booth. Just let go of that control you hold onto so well. I can handle it, I promise. Just fuck me until all you feel is my sweet, wet pussy clenching your cock. Fuck me until you're throbbing with release and coating my walls in your cum." She felt him tense under her arms as she awaited his response. Knowing full well the effect of dirty words falling on a low husky whisper did to him. His voice was low, throaty and a little dangerous when he spoke it nearly unnerved her.

"I can't Bones. I'm sorry. I just…I can't. It's not right. I'll make love to you, but I won't…I won't _fuck_ you. I can't. I'm sorry." The way he reiterated fuck made her shiver. It was dry and seething with a little menace lingering behind it; the same way he must feel on the inside.

Softly, she shh'd him though, her lips pressing gently to the tender skin under his ear eliciting a subtle moan from his throat. Her fingers continued their kneading on his pectoral muscles, her nose gently nuzzling the soft hair at the back of his neck. Her belly drew tight with a tingle as she felt his warm hand reach back and grasp her hip, squeezing softly. She pressed her breasts against him, rubbing her aching, pert nipples between his shoulder blades. Before the satisfied groan could brush past her plump lips, she was flat against the cool white tile of her shower. Her eyes level with dark chocolate orbs that were reflecting the animal inside, strong calloused hands held her soft pale ones above her head, allowing just enough room to shift her shoulders to a more comfortable position, a bent knee and firm thigh forced her left leg out and up until it too was pressed against the tile. His lips were slightly parted, warm breath escaping and hitting her cheeks, making her flush. She could sense the hesitation, feel his desire rubbing against her pubic bone, and see the animal slowly beginning to engulf him. She gave him a full smile, her eyes glazing over with lust, her pink tongue darting out to test his resolve. He growled and she watched as the muscle in his jaw ticked, assuming his back molars were clenching and grinding together.

She spoke softly, and with wanton, "It's okay Booth. I trust you. Just let it go." With little effort, she leaned forward as best she could and pressed her soft lips back to his ear whispering, "Take me."

A low growl echoed in her ears before she felt the roughness of his scruff scrape her cheek. His chapped lips slanting over hers, his tongue slipping between and caressing the roof of her mouth. His straight white teeth gripped her bottom lip and tugged until she winced, her nails digging into his shoulders. His movements were fast as expert fingers moved over her skin generating a long shiver down her spine. Nails dug into plaint flesh and pushed her higher up the wall, encouraging her to wrap her mile long legs around him. No words were spoken from his lips; a firm grunt escaping as he sheathed himself in her silky walls. His mouth clamped down on her throat, sucking, biting, and licking until his eyes were satisfied with the red bruise. Cupping her ass cheeks in both hands, his chest forcing her against the tile wall, he thrust hard, fast without abandon. Bony hips pressed harshly into inner thighs promising a satisfying soreness to come. Her fingers roamed over his skin, nails leaving half moon crescent indents in his shoulders before sliding through his wet hair. Soft moans, gentle pleas for more urging him on. She wished he would speak, whisper something in her ear, but he stayed silent except for his groans of pleasure as he thrust up in her. There was nothing gentle about the encounter, he took everything he wanted, his muscles releasing every bit of tension under her hands as he thrust and kissed at her skin. His breathing was ragged against her throat, his lips quivering with every kiss he placed there, his abdomen flexing deliciously against her pelvic bone. Grasping his face in her hands, she lifted to look into his eyes. Gasping at the sight there was no chocolate brown, not even a highlight in the iris. Black orbs stared back at her, brows knit together as each bit of frustration seeped out, chapped lips parted with heaves of breath.

She just stared at him for a moment, his thrusts slowing until every inch of his length was painstakingly leaving her. His chest was flushed red; she could see his pulse jumping under the thick muscle of his neck, his features beginning to soften.

"Cum for me Booth. Cum for me."

The cords in his neck tightened, his jaw clenching, hips flexing with a powerful thrust that pushed her higher up the wall. She held to his shoulders tightly, keeping eye contact with him even though her eyelids threatened to close. Words of encouragement slipped through her pink lips and washed over him making him shudder. But he continued to pump into her relentlessly, not quite ready to release. He could feel her legs start to shake, the soft velvet of her walls gripping him with every stroke.

"Fuck Bones…Talk to me…Oh God…Tell me you want it…that you like it…Fuck…"

"Booth…Ohh please. Please I need you to come. You know I love it…Please Booth. Please come."

Her words floated over him warming him. He was ravaging her, his eyes picking up every bright hickey; every fingerprint bruise and he felt himself start to spin. Slowing his hips until he pulled completely from her and set her back on her feet he stared down at the tiled floor watching as the water swirled down the drain. She didn't say a word to him, just pressed him back against the wall and rested her head against his chest listening as his heart thumped erratically.

"I can't Bones. I'm sorry, I just…I can't."

"I know. It's okay. It's okay Booth."

A soft kiss to his lips left him feeling relaxed, his throbbing erection diminishing. She was beginning to wash him, rubbing the sponge over his chest, then his stomach, lathering soap in her hand and stroking over him his body reacting without his permission. He wanted her, he'd always want her; but never like that. Never forceful, never with marks on her skin, no matter how much she begged him to do it, or gave him permission. It wasn't him; it left him feeling guilty and dirty. So he watched her soap his body and rinse him with the detachable shower head; let her lead him out of the shower and dry him off with a fluffy white towel before dragging him to their bed where she lay him down on his back and curled into his side. Her fingers danced around his chest, ghosting his nipples playfully before she spoke.

"Do you want me to give you a blowjob? I'm sure you worked yourself up at least a little bit. What is it that guys call it?"

"Blue balls."

"Hm. Yeah. Blue balls. Do you want me to relieve you Booth?"

"No, Bones. No. I don't think I can take it tonight. I'm just really…I don't know. Tired I suppose."

"Okay. You'll be all right Booth. So will Jared. He'll be okay. You did the right thing."

"I don't need validation Bones. I know I did the right thing, but the right things doesn't always feel right."

"You can't take care of him forever Booth. He needs to learn."

"Not at the expense of his life."

"So at the expense of yours?"

"I'm his big brother. It's different."

"A life is a life Booth. No matter the succession. He will be fine. You won't let him get hurt. I know you won't."

"You're saying we're still going to help him?"

"No. I'm saying you will. We won't help him financially anymore. But you'll continue to protect him. It's who you are. You'll make sure there's someone watching him when you can't. That's what I'm saying."

"I love you Bones. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Don't do anything stupid."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you always say that phrase just before you make your mind up to do something inappropriate."

"You know me too well Bones."

"And you me Booth. I won't let you get yourself into trouble. I need you just as much as he does."

"I know. You'll always have me."

"Not if you're always at his rescue."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know what it's like. To always have someone there to rescue you. To save you and be there when you feel alone. You're a great brother Booth. And an even better husband. Don't give them up."

"I won't. Can we sleep now Bones? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, Booth. We can sleep. But in the morning, I'm taking care of you."

"We have to be at work early Bones."

"I'm aware. But you're notorious for being tardy as of late. You'll make an exception. I promise you won't regret it."

"How could I?"

"That's what I thought. I love you Booth. Try to sleep. Try not to worry. Jared will be safe."

"Thank you Bones. I love you. Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I climaxed more than once."

"Good. Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
